BoruSara, NaruHina, SasuSaku, KonoHana, MitsHima One shot Lemonish
by lsdhoney
Summary: Boruto/Bolt & Sarada realistic love story, one shot. Age: 17. Hints of NaruHina, SasuSaku, KonoHana, and MitsHima. Has a smut/lemon scene. Would love input and reviews.
Chapter 1

* * *

Team Konohamaru have been going on missions for about four, almost five years now. The four of them have gotten to know each other inside and out over their youth. Boruto turned 17 on October 13th, being the oldest of the younger shinobi. Only three days after his father's birthday. The one of the few things they have in common besides their zodiac is the blond hair. Sarada's birthday is towards the end of May, during the same time as around the yearly spring festival. Team Konohamaru have gone to this festival every year together since they became a team, but things were changing. They weren't little kids anymore and love was in the air.

Boruto was getting mildly concerned about these feelings that came along with puberty. The talk he never got from either of his parents didn't help either. Hinata would turn red or white as a ghost if that talk came up, along with covering Himawari's ears, as if she doesn't know what sex is. Himawari was brighter than Boruto in some ways, though Hinata and Naruto refused to believe it. Naruto would get just as embarrassed as Hinata and advert the subject. Suppose that's one of the ways they're not opposites. However… Boruto was 17 and he started to take an interest in girls.

Well actually, one girl only ever came to his mind.

Boruto ruffled through his choppy blond hair as he walked in with Mitsuki through the entrance of the village. Sarada was walking behind the two with Konohamaru sensei. They were discussing the festival, while Boruto had his hands tucked into his pockets casually, aloofly listening to Mitsuki talk about what happened with his younger sister. Boruto never liked the fact that Himawari and Mitsuki were a thing. The past couple of years they've grown close. He was protective of his kid sister. Sarada walked up with a reserved expression, diverting his attention to her instead like always.

Boruto couldn't help but stare at her. She always seemed to be off somewhere else in her head. She never would take notice of his gaze sinking into her. He was thankful for that. He remembered when he was younger, catching himself doing it. Laying his baby blue eyes on the only the Uchiha girl (by blood). Trying so hard to fight it but after a while, he just didn't care anymore. Things have changed since they were younger. Her hair was longer now, way longer than when they were kids. It was about the same as Sakura's when she was a genin. Boruto didn't care what style her hair was, anything suited her well. Her bangs were always side swept and she had the same onyx eyes Boruto's master possessed, but with the sweeter gentle facial expressions of her pink haired mother. Another thing Sarada shared with her mother was their color red. Both their favorite to wear.

Sarada wore the sandals Sasuke and Hinata wore when they were in their teenage years, along with tight black shorts that were under her dress that resembled Kushina's when she was a young kunoichi. Instead of orange, it had the colors cherry red and snow white. Her silky black hair was as perfect as Sakura's but her being of Uchiha decent only made it better. Everyone knew the Uchiha's were also known for always having refined, healthy hair that was beautiful through and through. Her complexion was pale but flawless.

Boruto recalled trying to talk about this with his father yesterday.

'What a disaster.' He thought in embarrassment.

 **FLASHBACK**

Everyone knew Sarada sure was popular in the Hidden Leaf. Boruto was too, but he couldn't help but feel like Sarada was beating him there by a long shot. His father said it can't be helped, the Uchiha's are always winning in the popularity/looks department. Boruto hated the same laugh his father always did when he was in a goofy mood that flowed after his statements. Hinata was walking through the kitchen door with a calm, content expression across her youthful looking face. His mother would approach them with a kind smile, locking eyes with Naruto as she pours his tea. Naruto put down the paper.

"I never understood all that." Hinata spoke sweetly, as she attended to the rest of the dining table, making Naruto blush a little bit as he avoided his gaze back down to the tea, trying to hide his smile. Hinata was one of the few girls who never took an interest in Sasuke during their adolescence.

"Mom, Dad, it's going to be Sarada's birthday but I don't know what girls like…" Boruto spilled out, quick and rushed. He didn't want his parents to poke fun too much. Hinata gasped in delight, knowing exactly what he was talking about, Naruto was still as dense as ever.

"Son, just get her the same things you always do. She likes them doesn't she?" Naruto remarked, giving such horrible advice one would be forced to think. Hinata shook her head, keeping to herself as she always did. Hinata found Naruto's ignorance adorable and wouldn't have him any other way. However, Himawari was far from her mother in that way. She took after her grandmother, Kushina, when it came to her personality. Himawari's hair has grown some as well, it was still choppy but it fanned out as he reached down to the middle of her back. Her hair still had a piece that stuck out, like Boruto's did. Seemed to be the combination of the Hyuga and Uzumaki genetics. She was short and slender, getting her mother's figure more filled out by the day. Naruto tried to ignore his baby girl growing up. He was thankful Mitsuki was always there for her. Boruto would always laugh at the comments his father would make about them, 'if only he knew' he would think to himself in devious delight. Himawari strutted in, eating a peach, her favorite fruit.

"That's not going to cut it!" She bugged out, excitedly after overhearing Boruto's conversation. "Dad is the last guy you should be going to with girl advice." Himawari jested at her elder brother, who she loved dearly. Despite the teasing, she wanted to help him.

"Good point." Boruto replied, taking his seat for breakfast. His mother laid out their meal as they all sat down as a family, untying her apron. Boruto admired his beautiful mother taking her place next to him at the table, finally getting off her feet. "Ma, what would a girl like as a birthday present?" He asked, in a soft tone. A tone he only talked to his mother in. She paused, pondering his question for a moment.

"Instead of getting her a new set of shuriken, maybe you get Sarada her favorite flowers or treat." She noted, sipping her tea from the finest china the Hyuga clan had. Boruto sat there, knowing exactly what Sarada's favorite snacks were. Her flower was something he wasn't too sure of. Sarada was never the type of girl to talk about feminine mushy shit like that. She kept to herself more often than not, but it's not like she wouldn't give her input when she had a bone to pick with someone.

"Listen to ma." Himawari demanded with good intent.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"I can't wait to go to the festival with you kiddos." Konohamaru exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Mitsuki's and Boruto's necks. Mitsuki was cool with it but Boruto wasn't a fan of being touched. He pouted as he noticed Sarada giggling a little, only making him smile to himself. "We're going to have to get some BBQ for Sarada's birthday, okay boys?" He announced, nudging at the fact Sarada will be turning 17 tomorrow night. She blushed, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She always fiddled with them when she felt anxious.

"What kind of gift would you want anyways, Sarada?" Mitsuki questioned, innocently. She shook her head in dismay, crossing her arms. They knew whenever she did that gesture, they prepared for scolding.

"I hope you don't pull that shit on Himawari or you're going to get it good." She told, cracking a smirk as the boys laughed at Mitsuki's naivety.

"Speaking of Himawari," He brought up once again casually. "She's my date for the festival." He confessed, irritating Boruto in the only sense of his instincts to protect his baby sister. He only had a soft spot for those black haired women.

"Seriously?" Their sensei sulked as they continued walking through the village towards the central.

"We're adults now, Konohamaru sensei. I know you would rather spend time with a certain lady before us." Mitsuki bluntly teased, leaving their sensei flushed. The Uzumaki and Uchiha both laughed with one another, knowing to bring her up was taboo. He was just as innocent as Naruto.

"Aunt Hanabi probably isn't taking anyone," Boruto told with a hint of mockery in his tone, rubbing his chin, sounding unsure. Sarada and Mitsuki loved seeing the two of them pick on one another. It was cute. Their sensei lectured them for a good ten minutes, smacking Boruto in the back of the head as the playfully bickered about it.

"You're only mentioning Hanabi because you want to be alone with Sarada, isn't that right Boruto?" He taunted, laying it all out there. Their sensei sure didn't hold back. The silence spread across them, making the two 'friends' blush faintly and look away. Mitsuki walked between them as they rushed up the steps to report to the Hokage. They were just coming back from a mission. In the nick of time to save the awkward silence from continuing. Hanabi happened to be coming out of the building. She lit up like NYC when she saw her longtime friend. She rushed over and hugged him, pressing her bust against Konohamaru. She had a thicker rack than her sister. Her hair was cute short, above her shoulders, his most favorite style of her's, Boruto and Sarada exchanged looks from behind their sensei's back. It wasn't weird, it was a smile.

They often were made teased or poked fun at them being more than friends. Sarada would never correct the accusations, though why would she? Boruto never did either unless around their class. Shikadai and Inojin would always be the ones to say something. For some reason, it never really bothered Sarada and Boruto because they knew what they were. They were rivals, friends, and best friends at that. Their families were intertwined, they had dinner every Sunday nights.

"Are you guys excited for the festival tomorrow night?" Hanabi asked the young shinobi who seemed to be drifting off and zoning out. She had a warm smile on her face as she scanned the group.

"Definitely." Konohamaru answered, sweetly and nervously.

"Are you not going with Moegi?" Hanabi snobbed, looking away towards her well-manicured finger tips. There seemed to be bad blood between the two.

"What? Why would I?" He asked, sounding truly confused. She perked up as her cheeks tinted pink and god she was so transparent. Though, he still couldn't see.

"I thought maybe you two were an item." She whispered, throwing her eyes to the side. She wasn't as coy as she wanted to let on.

"No way, we're childhood friends. That's all." He reassured her, resting his palm on her frail shoulder. She lifted her snowy white eyes up at him, she was begging to be asked to this festival. Sarada coughed, as Boruto got the hint.

"Just ask her already, sensei." He told, ruining what could've been a sweet moment. Hanabi swung her hip to the side as she gripped it with her clutch, trying to avoid looking at her life-long crush.

"I should say the same to you." She teased, flicking her vision between the Uzumaki and Uchiha. They sighed, expecting as much. "How about that?" She questioned, smiling in amusement as no one replied. "Konohamaru, why don't we go together and leave the little ones to play?" She asked, straightening her paperwork in her arms. He blushed, stuttering to say yes.

"Embarrassing." Sarada whispered to herself as he stood frozen, gawking at Hanabi walking down the steps from the Hokage's residence.

"Did I really get a date with Hanabi?" Konohamaru was in shock.

"We better get going, the Seventh is expecting us." Mitsuki reminded the squad as they raced upstairs.

Chapter 2

* * *

"Welcome back." The Hokage greeted the new team 7 as they gathered in the room to bring back good news. "How'd it go?" He asked, straightening a stack of files.

"The same as it always goes." Boruto remarked, sarcastically. Naruto never paid attention to his son's remarks no more.

"Mission was a success." Konohamaru told, professionally.

"Good to hear it. Now you guys can relax." He told them all, sounding like he could relax himself. He was strained but was looking forward to hanging out with his old friends at the festival. The kids always were with their friends or squad so the adults could all get together for a night without responsibilities. It was something much needed. Before the squad were escorting themselves out, Naruto stops the young woman who was the perfect mixture of his best friend and childhood crush.

"Happy early birthday, by the way, Sarada." He peeked up from his documents with a little grin that felt like the warmth of the sun was hitting her body. She always felt this fuzzy, comfortable feeling around the Seventh. He was completely different than her dad. She could see the dirty looks Boruto was always giving his father, never understanding what there was to hate about the guy. Though, Boruto seemed to have more in common with Sasuke.

"You remembered? Thank you so much." Sarada cooed, with a smile that just couldn't be washed away. She turned back, swinging her hands behind her back as she accepted her praise with a welcoming expression that made Boruto toss his eyes back into the room. Mitsuki and Konohamaru were already down the hall, he waited in the doorway for Sarada. They lived on the same block so they always walked home together after missions. Boruto really didn't fuck with the fact Sarada acted like his father was the coolest guy on the planet, yet he understood why. For fucks sake, he remembered her birthday after all.

"Hope you two have fun at the festival tomorrow night." Naruto blurted out, just couldn't help himself. He started to snicker as he went back to attending his work. Boruto nearly barked out at him but Shikamaru rushed through the room with news that just couldn't wait. Naruto immediately shifted back in serious mood, shooing his son out the room. Boruto still felt his face hot from the embarrassing comment his father made. It was always worst when the people that really knew them teased them about them being a couple, because then Boruto couldn't fight against it. The proof was all there.

The two of them walked down the steps, watching the sun dip along the horizon, illuminating the sky to a warm color. The two of them listened to the village chatter, watching people prepare for the event tomorrow. Hanging up lights, opening shacks, the decorations were beautiful and brought life to the area. The wind whistled as Boruto finally worked up the nerve to say something. He was so nervous, something he never felt around his longtime friend. He's known Sarada for as long as he could remember. They were raised together, trained together, ate together… He was starting to question every aspect of their relationship from these new feelings. Feelings that weren't so brand new, really. He's always felt this way, he just knew how to push it away. As they got older and time together got longer, he didn't know how difficult it would be to deny his desire for his best friend. A desire he was almost positive wasn't mutual.

"Boruto, you've been real quiet today." She pointed out, bringing up the topic of the conversation. She always did that when things got too tense.

"So what?" He replied, not thinking twice about what he had to say. She paused, hating whenever he acted like a brat, but was well used to it.

"Are you still wounded from before?" She asked, stopping us them in their tracks as they stood under the lit up lights of the main street through the village. She reached for his rough hand that had bruising and blood. Her soft touch gripped with his hand, lighting a green chakra in her palm. She began healing him with the same thoroughness her mother taught her. Sarada thought it was necessary to take it upon herself to learn her mother's medical ninjutsu, acquiring the same violet diamond her and the fifth Hokage share. She had the perfect chakra control so medical ninjutsu just came easily to her. Boruto liked it when she got that mark on her forehead too, he would hear all about the stories from his Aunt Sakura. She would tell them about getting her strength. Katsuyu was also a sweet slug Sarada grew fond of, who has helped the village many times. His hand felt fine but he just didn't want her to let go so he continued to let her heal. "I wish you were more careful." She whispered, taking her hand back. Boruto stared up at her, not connecting their eyes since the light reflected off her lenses.

"I know, so you wouldn't have to take care of my ass anymore." Boruto teased, laughing. She shook her head in disagreement with a look of annoyance. 'Typical of him to say stupid shit like that' she thought to herself.

"I don't see it as a burden." Sarada replied, nonchalantly. Boruto felt his cheeks heat up, loving her silky tone and the way she never noticed how her words affected him. As they hit the corner, she noticed her mother attending to the front yard garden. Sakura waved with excitement, waiting for them to reach over to her.

"Are you two coming back from a date?" She gushed, holding both her hands together with hopeful emerald eyes. Sarada sighed, holding her mom back as Boruto just chuckled, his hands remaining in his pockets.

"Mom, give it a rest." Sarada told, sounding unphased and bored. Boruto knew how much Sakura loved him and having him around. Boruto would run errands for her without complaint and would always be the one Sakura would talk to when she would come over to the Uzumaki house. She'd always get drunk, whispering how much Sarada talks about him. Remarking how cute of grandchildren they'd bring her.

"See, that's why Boruto will never ask you out. Not a good attitude to have, dear." She told, patting her head as she picked up the watering can. Sarada just rolled her eyes, trying to wash that growing grin away. The playful banter between the mother and daughter was sweet, something Boruto didn't see between his sister and Hinata.

"Well, actually…" Boruto coughed, seeing the sky shift darker with his own eyes. Sakura could feel the chill in the air and got the feeling Boruto wanted alone time. Sarada didn't have the womanly instinct her mother had, she wasn't really paying attention is what mainly it had to do with it though because Boruto has been acting strange, at least Sarada has noticed that lately.

"I must check the roast, your father will be home any time now." Sakura announced, heading inside. "It's always nice seeing you Boruto." Her smile faded as she looked to her daughter, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Sarada," She whispered, "Don't chicken out now."

Sarada felt her mother pushing her, challenging her in fact. She hated when Sakura would do that, testing her on her patience and competitive spirit. Something the pinkette passed on. Sakura strutted in, closing the door. Their privacy was set.

Boruto itched the back of his head, anxiously.

"I have to go to bed, long day." Sarada broke the silence, reaching for the knob. Boruto couldn't help himself, but he grabbed her wrist. Not with much force, though.

"What's your hurry?" He spit out, stuttering nervously. He definitely took after Hinata and Naruto in this way. She tossed her black hair back, sliding her slender fingers through her bangs, exposing her purple diamond in the center of her forehead. Boruto was choked up. "Look, I wanted to know… maybe… uh, if you did want to go to that festival?" He asked, not making eye contact.

"Don't we every year?" She drawled. Sarada was the smartest girl he knew, smartest girl in their class actually. So how could she be so oblivious? Boruto slammed his palm to his face with a sigh.

"Forget it…" He groaned, sliding his hands back in his pockets before turning back. "See you tomorrow then—" Sarada felt an urge to reach out for him, so she did. She reeled him in by his elbow and their chests were now inches apart.

"Are you asking me out?" She bluntly asked, making him start to sweat. She was so cute but far too crass and straight forward. Something he admitted to liking about the Uchiha. There was never no games with her. The blond nodded, biting his lip and keeping his baby blues on the pavement. She let go of her grip, making him look to her for an answer. "Are you just asking me because you think you have to?" She questioned, sounding convinced there was no other reason. She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. Sarada had a discerning eye. Boruto didn't seem too eager to ask her, but her ignorance of his crush on her of course he wouldn't be excited. Rejection was a big fear of his, he never dealt well with it. He swallowed.

"Hell no!" He bickered, sounding insulted. She rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall of her house.

"Why all of a sudden?" She sure needed reassurance. Boruto knew this girl wasn't going to make this easy. She was a hand full. "We can still go with Mitsuki and Himawari. Just because we can't go as a squad this year doesn't mean it has to be just us two." She told, shrugging her shoulders.

Boruto sat there dumbfounded. He was stuck and didn't know how to get himself out of this one. Sarada had him beat. Could he really out right say that he just wanted to be alone with her? He looked down at his team mate, she was quite shorter than him and always smelt of vanilla. He smelt a whisk of her as the breeze picked up just now. Despite wanting to be alone with Sarada, he did think it would be a good opportunity to see Mitsuki's intentions with his kid sister so he agreed.

"Fine." Boruto replied, sounding uninterested. Sarada adverted her dark eyes upward to the left of her to the blond comrade of hers walking off.

"See you tomorrow!" Sarada chirped out, pushing her glasses up her nose with a satisfied feeling stirring inside her. Well, until she sensed Sasuke's presence. Her back still faced to him, she crossed her arms with that expression fading. "Welcome home." She noted, slinging her hair back.

"Did he just ask you on a date?" Sasuke asked, peering down at his only child. His sharingan shifted to his best friend's son who was walking away. His posture reminded him of himself back in the day. He smirked, knowing that no other man would be a more suitable candidate for his daughter. However, she was too young and blind to see that now. He didn't know whether to be concerned or thankful. Sarada is a lot like her father in the love department as opposed to her mother.

"Yes he did and she blew it!" Sakura complained, standing in the door way with a spatula in hand and a light pink apron wrapped around her with Uchiha crest on it. Sasuke was wearing his signature black cloak. "Dear, can you believe that?" She asked, walking over to throw her arms around her husband's neck. Sarada shook her head, looking back at her comrade fading away around the corner.

"I can." Sasuke answered, laying his lower hand on his wife's back tastefully and subtlety. He chuckled to himself as Sakura smiled.

"He was only asking me out because Konohamaru sensei and Mitsuki have other plans this year." Sarada disagreed, waving her hand as if she was shooing their comments away. They followed their daughter inside the warm house that smelt of delicious roast as they decided to sit down for dinner.

"That's not true. Boruto likes you." Sakura cooed, placing the roast in the center of the table. Sasuke took his seat after hanging up his cloak, picking up his knife beside his plate with a calm expression.

"Dad, tell mom she's losing it." Sarada licked her lips, watching him slice the roast. Sakura chuckled, always finding it amusing when her daughter poked fun at her, but this was something she was putting her foot down on.

"You're a smart young lady but boy can you be as dense as Naruto. Now I know why you two get along so well." She commented, crossing her legs. Sasuke nodded in agreement. It was clear to everyone how Boruto felt.

"He wasn't just asking you out. Boruto isn't as thoughtless at that." Sasuke wisely told, placing the meat on her plate gracefully as Sakura admired her handsome husband. She was so thankful he could finally be home now after all these years. Dinner every night was bliss. Sarada picked at her rice and veggies before sighing.

"…Seriously?" She asked, looking away. Sarada knew her parents wouldn't lie to her, especially just to spare her feelings. They were harsher than that, way harsher than Naruto and Hinata. Sarada couldn't think that Boruto actually liked her. He never saw her as a woman or spoke to her any differently. She used to get annoyed about it but it's easier to camouflage now. 'It does help that Boruto doesn't show any interest in any other girl besides her' she thought. "We've known each other forever, I just can't see him thinking about me in that light." Sarada coyly whispered, sounding embarrassed and conflicted. Sakura always adored the few and rare times her only daughter opened up, especially when it came to boys.

"That's why you can't picture it. He's your first and longest friend." Sakura mentioned, sipping her lemon tea. Sasuke doesn't say anything, though Sarada looks to him for wisdom. "Darling, tell her." Sakura pushed, kindly.

"Dad?"

"He's my apprentice, I know him better than perhaps you do, Sarada." Sasuke stated, in truth. "You're more than his friend. You're his rival, his motivation, his rock…" Sarada listened intently. "You kids got so worked up and read into everything. He wouldn't have asked you to the festival if he didn't want to spend time with you, I know he didn't do it out of obligation. He isn't the type." Sakura smiled warmly at her husband. Sasuke was always better at handling these types of things. Sarada always seemed to listen to him when it came to Boruto.

"If you say so, dad…" Sarada had a lot of thinking to do. Inevitable thinking she's been avoiding

Chapter 3

* * *

"Wow you boys look so handsome." Hinata complimented, softly as she snapped pictures with her Polaroid instant camera. Naruto stood beside her with a big dumb grin, nodding in agreement with his beautiful wife. He wrapped her in with one arm. Boruto stood there awkwardly with Mitsuki, forced to take pictures as if they were going to prom. Himawari was loving the pictures and Mitsuki didn't seem to be bothered by it. Boruto hated them though. His eyes were glue on the door and the clock. Sarada was late and she wasn't typically like that. He couldn't help but think she didn't care about this at all. He felt disappointed but quickly snapped out of it when he heard that doorbell ring. Hinata gasped as Naruto slapped her back gently before scampering to the company. She followed after him as for Mitsuki and Boruto's baby sister stood there, chatting. Naruto and Hinata were equally as dressed up as they were as well.

"Welcome!" Naruto calls out with a fat grin. Sasuke nods, smiling a little with that same nostalgic feeling he always got around his best friend. Sakura stood there, holding Sarada's shoulders. They looked stunning as they always did this time of year. Sakura was careful and picky, always being the one who coordinated the outfits. Sasuke trusted her taste, while Sarada and Sakura are almost dead on the same in that way.

"Wow you look lovely Sakura." Naruto gushes, as he pulls her in for a hug. Sasuke and Hinata always grit their teeth at the friendliness between the two long time friends. Hinata was always jealous of the bond between them despite knowing her place in Naruto's life. Sasuke has gotten used to it but gets Hinata's feelings as well.

"You two are adorable." Sakura replies, softly socking Naruto's shoulder as Hinata backs up to welcome the Uchiha family in. Sarada was standing in the center between the two. Sasuke and Naruto hung back as they always did to catch up, as if they didn't see each other every day. The wives took the front to chat.

Boruto watched Sarada walk up with her head lowered. She never walked without confidence but she hated being in a kimono. She never considered it comfortable despite how gorgeous everyone thought she looked. Her hair tied up with all those accessories and flowers really brought her to life as well. He looked forward to seeing her and the sweat on his palms could confirm that. She had a mainly red gown on with cherry blossom trees. Aunt Sakura had something similar, while Sasuke wore blue. Naruto wore orange and Hinata wore purple. Hinata's hair was cut short still like Sakura's, actually for the first time in a long time Sakura actually has longer hair than Hinata. Boruto wore a black kimono while Himawari wore yellow. Mitsuki's color was light blue and they all looked dashing and breath-taking. Himawari greeted Sarada with open arms as she always did.

"Big sister!" Himawari chirped, her smile was so white and straight. Her yellow kimono outlined her figure in ways that gave Naruto a heart attack. "Auntie Sakura made you wear lipstick!" She gushed, trying to steal a peak. Sarada tossed her sleeve over her face. The boys couldn't hesitate to catch a glance at their long time team mate. Sarada never wore make up. Boruto was dying to see her but she was so embarrassed. She was never enthused about the type of attention she got, though she never complained about it. Himawari finally grabbed her by the shoulders, activating for bykugan. "Why hide? You're cute!" She told with all smiles. Sarada blushed, nodding her head to her team mates. She finally let them see her.

"Is that really you, Sarada?" Mitsuki gasped, leaning closer.

"Charming." Sarada remarked, with sarcasm as she tossed her inflamed sharingan eyes at Boruto who was gawking at her in an off putting way. "Give me your best shot." She told, walking close to him as Himawari back up from the gap in between the two. He backed up, nearly tripping on his outfit. Sarada thought he was really going to make fun of her. Boruto stuttered and he had to thank his dad for this one.

"Ready kiddos?!" He called out, holding Hinata closely. She waved her hand in front of his goofy face to stop him. Swaying her hips towards the young ones to get in formation.

"We need a picture of the cute couples." Hinata teased, she smelt of coconut and nobody could help being angry with her. Sarada and Boruto do as the kind woman says and stand next to one another, awkwardly exchanging looks between the teens. Mitsuki pulled Himawari in, you could see Naruto having a stroke. Boruto and Sarada snickered as he nudged her, thinking she couldn't tell.

"Remember when we were that young?" Sakura asked, interlocking her fingers with Sasuke's. He nodded, looking to Naruto who was just smiling at their offspring.

"Seems like yesterday." He recalled, looking at the pictures snapping out of the camera. Hinata made the kids take endless pictures. She was into scrap booking.

"We should get going. The festival has already started." Sasuke told, looking up at the clock. They agreed as they hurried to get drunk with their other friends on their rare day off. The kids strolled down the streets of the village. The lights above were different colors that helped illuminate the town when there was already stars out.

Boruto and Sarada walked side by side with one another. They've been together for a few hours now. Mitsuki and Himawari wanted to play games and Sarada wanted to continue walking. Boruto didn't feeling like playing games any more either. He was actually pretty surprised and satisfied with being alone with his best friend. He couldn't believe how enticing she looked with that crimson lipstick on her full lips. He had to think Aunt Sakura for sure.

"Konohamaru sensei?" Sarada suddenly says, snapping Boruto out of his trance. He was stuck in his head. He now noticed their teacher, drunkenly dancing with Hanabi.

"Sarada? Boruto?!" He called out, taking his attention. Hanabi looked delighted to see the young ones as well.

"You guys actually came together. How cute." Hanabi slurred, kissing up on Konohamaru's neck. Boruto shook his head but before he could speak, Sarada could.

"It's about time." She snickered, as the wind whisked through her silky jet black locks. Boruto was captivated by his childhood friend and he wanted to do something about it so desperately. She tossed her red eyes over her shoulder, looking for him to say something.

"I should say the same for you two." Shikadai called out, bringing attention to him and his team mates. He strolled up, coolly. "First date?" He teased, leaning on Inojin's shoulder who was wearing a matching smug smirk. Hanabi and their sensei went off, trying to not let their younger class ruin their first actual date that was a long time coming. Chocho was wearing a pink kimono while her team mates Shikadai wore a forest green one and Inojin had silver. They all looked good together as a group.

"First date?" Chocho jested as well, poking Sarada's shoulder. They were good friends, being the only female Sarada enjoyed besides Himawari.

"Don't say such things…" Sarada stuttered, blushing. She thought Chocho only said it loud enough to where they could exclusively hear it but Boruto couldn't help but eavesdrop. She sounded so cute and flustered. The feeling in his chest was something that wasn't going away. Sarada in this kimono was making him feel some type of way.

"You actually did it, man. Congrats." Shikadai pat him on the back, proudly praising his friend. Boruto rolled his eyes, regretting to admit his predicament. "Oh no. You choked." He frowned, taking back those words.

"I asked and she thought I was only doing it because of other people's expectations." Boruto told in dismay. Inojin and Shikadai shook their head in disappointment.

"Excuses, excuses." Shikadai patronized, sounding superior.

"Like you're one to talk." Boruto argued, smacking his waving finger down.

"You even came to my mom's flower shop to get those tulips for Sar—" Boruto stopped Inojin from speaking any further because of Chocho and Sarada's sudden outburst.

"What?" They questioned, turning their attention back to the boys. Boruto was speechless. Shikadai and Inojin didn't have any words to say either. Luckily, Moegi came out the cuts with a frown and a beer.

"Sorry for the wait." She sulked, looking at Konohamaru on his date with Hanabi. You couldn't help but feel bad.

"Let's go Moegi sensei." Chocho said, rubbing her back as the escorted her back to her apartment. The young woman brushed up against Sarada. "You look hot as fuck, have fun tonight~" She sang in her friend's ear, Sarada couldn't help but feel the hue of red shade her cheeks and it only worsened when Boruto happened to be staring at her. She caught him this time and they quickly adverted visions.

"We're coming with you!" Inojin shouted, as he chased after the two girls.

"I better get going too, or it'll be a pain for me later." Shikadai noted, slipping his hands behind his head as he yawned. "Have fun, love birds." He teased. Boruto and Sarada were used to this from them.

Himawari and Mitsuki were nowhere to be found and Boruto didn't know whether to be thankful or to feel uneasy. Boruto suddenly remembered they had to head back to his house to get his gift for Sarada, he looked to her walking beside him. She still had her glasses on but he liked them. They made her look smart and mature. He knew this was probably his only chance to be with her without any interruptions so he took the opportunity. All the remarks people have been making over the years, maybe it might come true tonight. He felt his nerves freeze up but he couldn't let himself get cold feet. If he didn't confess fast, she was going to get taken from him. She was a catch and the men in the village knew that just as well as he did, but only, they didn't. He was the closest friend she's had. He knew she was blunt but not cold hearted. She wouldn't be that much of a ball buster would she…? The breeze was picking up.

Sarada was finally starting to notice their route was going out of the way of the festival grounds, so she spoke up. "Where are we going, Boruto?" She asked, sounding unbothered.

"I have to get something for you at my house." He told, coolly. Sarada looked up in surprise. Was he meaning her birthday gift? She wasn't holding out much hope for anything spectacular. It was the same thing every year. She always loved the shuriken sets he got her, by the time of next year she always needed new short ones. However, even Sarada knew that wasn't something a boy gives the girl they like. She wanted to pull out her hair. After all these years why would she expect him to change? 'Then again, he has been acting strange lately' she pondered. The silence furthered them apart, so Sarada, as always, broke it.

"Sorry you got stuck with just me." Sarada remarked, laughing to herself sounding forced. Boruto tossed his blue orbs back to the brunette. She stopped laughing after catching the same stoic look Sasuke seemed to pass down to him. "Lighten up." She teased, pushing him playfully. He cracked a little smile.

"I'm not sorry I'm 'stuck' with you." He told, sending a shiver down Sarada's spine. Boruto's words were velvety and sincere. He never spoke with such smoothness. Her heart was beating and her chest felt like static.

"So you never did get the chance to make fun of me for this get up, so give it to me." Sarada noted, playfully. Boruto wasn't participating though.

"I think you look good." He whispered, rattling his key chain. Sarada was at a loss of words. She bit her lips, feeling the wind pick up more by the minute. They reached the front door of the Seventh's home. Sarada only ever seen the first floor. Boruto flicked the key, motioning her to come inside with him. "It was freezing out there." He pointed out, before locking the door once again. Boruto thought Shikadai was right. No more making excuses.

The young Uchiha heiress took in the surroundings. It smelt like a loving home. She saw the many framed photographs hanging up in the halls and on end tables. Hinata really loved pictures. Sarada was brought in by baby pictures of Himawari and Boruto. She loved mocking the Uzumaki children about them, they were both so embarrassed during family dinners when Hinata and Naruto would bust them open. Boruto comes down from the hall, with a white bag and bouquet of tulips. Sarada stood there, dropping her once crossed arms to her sides with utter shock in her crimson eyes. Boruto looked so nervous.

"Boruto…" She whispered in amazement.

"You like them?" He asked, itching the back of his head, forking them over. Sarada paused, peering down at them in disbelief. "You hate them." He lowered his head, as she chuckled. Sarada took them from him, shaking her head with joy.

"That's why you asked me about my favorite flower." She was piecing all those times together in her head. He leaned in, handing her the white bag as well. She took it warmly before peaking in. She was excited as can be. "Boruto!" She sang, pulling it out the little baggie. He grinned like a fool.

"I know you so well, admit it!" He nudged, feeling oh so proud of himself. She nodded her head, taking a ball off the stick. She loved dango and Boruto knew it. Sasuke told him she like dumplings and all the sweets like her Uncle Itachi did. He said he couldn't fathom it but also admitted he liked it about her. How his brother and daughter shared that in common. Boruto loved seeing her woof them down, her hugging the tulips close to her but Boruto only thought she still looked lovelier. Sarada finally focused on Boruto and her grin faded, making his as well. "Happy birthday, Sarada." He looked at the clock, it was midnight already. The festival worked its way into the AM so they knew they still had time but damn the night sure flew by quickly. Boruto and Sarada now realized in the silence that Sarada Uchiha was standing with him in the dark of his house, alone. His heart was thumping like crazy.

"Boruto, thank you." Sarada's gratitude was more than enough for him. He smiled, reaching out to bump shoulders like they always have done since they were kids. Instead of Sarada slamming her right shoulder against his, she leaned forward. Her body gently fell into his chest as she held her dango and tulips close to her.

Boruto was at a loss of words. The only noise he could hear was the music from outside in the distance of the festival and the clock ticking. "Did you ask me out for real back there…?" Sarada finally worked up the nerve to ask, she pressed her ear up against his warm thick chest. She heard his heart going haywire and she couldn't help feeling relieved. It was almost like evidence he felt something for her. It made her feel better about the feeling locked in her throat and chest. Boruto breathed heavily.

"Sarada…" He only spoke her name. She backed up, not bringing her gorgeous eyes up. Boruto stood there, shaking in his boots nearly.

"Don't play with me." Sarada demanded, sounding flustered. Boruto could see the cute shade of pink flushing her face thanks to the moonlight spilling through the glass window. She held her arm, rubbing it to calm her down. He narrowed his eyes and decided to take a fucking chance.

He kissed her.

Her lips were tugging for his attention and he wanted to do that all night. She froze, her eyes switched from onyx to her legendary sharingan. She didn't push Boruto away like he expected. Not a word was spoken until Boruto finally whispered.

"I think I love you." Sarada's eyes expanded, was she hearing him right? Why was her head spinning? Why did this feel heavenly? Sarada thought she was dreaming.

"You… love me? Boruto, are you fucking with me?" She asks, biting her lip. He grabbed her hand in response. The manly blond escorted the vixen up the stairwell into his bedroom. He turned on the light. She's never been in his room before.

"I'm being serious, Sarada. I-I know we've been in each other's lives forever. It's weird to think about it any other way, right?" Boruto asks, turning around with a shy smile. Sarada stood there, smeared lipstick but nodding in agreement. "I've been acting weird lately. I know… but this is why…" He confessed.

Sarada stood there, trying to collect her feelings.

"I just wanted you to have a happy birthday." Boruto awkwardly brings up, as he itches the back of his head before plopping down on his bed. The sheets were blue and silky. Sarada dragged her feet over to him. She took a seat, resting her palm on his thigh. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, giving him a cozy warm feeling.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had." She admitted, in a seductive tone. He was afraid of misreading her but he felt her rubbing his thigh slowly and intimately. These actions were hard to misread.

"Do you feel the same way?" He asked, nervously. Sarada looked up, taking her hand away from his leg.

"Do you even need to ask…?" She wondered, sounding embarrassed and annoyed he would put her on the spot like that. It only made him want to kiss her even more. So he did. She couldn't detest it even if she wanted to.

Their tongues intertwined and he was on top of her young body, grinding against her without thinking about it. She felt hot and dizzy. Her excitement was so overwhelming, she was forced to break their kiss. Boruto was on top, she felt his lower half grow hard and firm she couldn't believe she ended up in such a situation.

"Don't worry, no one's home." Boruto whispered, the light in the corner was hardly illuminating the room. It was dim lit and for some reason, it made her feel safe. Sarada was concerned about how relaxed she felt with Boruto, was it okay of her to want this to continue? He was still on top of her and it made her blush uncontrollably.

"That's why I'm worried." She differed, her voice sounding sweet like sugar. He leaned over, trying to kiss and suck on her neck. She started to moan under his tender touch, pushing him away lightly. Boruto didn't deny her, he respected Sarada.

"I'm sorry… you just look so cute with your face all red like that." He admitted, blushing himself this time around. Sarada was going crazy. He was so fucking hot. "I just can't resist you." His blue eyes were lustful and filled with love. She pulled him in, as she twirled him on his full sized bed, she brought her cherry lips to his.

He slid his hands up her bard back and rubbed her hips as she grinded down against him. He could feel her bust against his chest and it was only making the bare minimum touching thing hard to do. Boruto took a chance, slipping his tender touch under her bra, untying her kimono. The mortification across her pale face only made Boruto grow a smug smirk. Sarada swatted him away, untying his to make him equally as embarrassed. He wasn't as humiliated as Sarada showed to be, he just kept kissing her. Deeply and passionately too.

"I have another birthday gift for you." Boruto told her, slipping his fingers to her white cotton panties. They were warm and wet, she squirmed under his touch. He kissed down her stomach, licking her inner thighs. She moaned, with her head swimming.

"What's going on?" She asked, sounding entranced and aroused.

"I've never done this before, so bear with me, Sarada." Boruto whispered sweetly, as he tugged at her panties with his teeth. They slipped down her legs, revealing her sex. He dived in without hesitation, remembering to keep it gentle. He could immediately tell how sensitive Sarada was. She flinched and moaned at every flick of the tongue, he slid one finger in. She was so tight that he fought to slip it in and out, the wetness she was giving off from all her juices helped Boruto pump it in and out of her slender frame. Her body was still nice none the less, she was thick in the right places. Her nipples were pink and perky, He leaned up to suck on her plump tits as he fingered her until she came and gasped for air. He could see how out of breath she was. He smiled, feeling proud. He pulled her in, pressing their naked bodies against one another. Sarada's face was tucked in his chest.

Sarada thought he just knew what to do. He could tell she was so coy and needed time to process. He only held her, as she laid there calculating what happened.

"That… was really great." She whispered, looking to the side shyly. Boruto sat up with her, rubbing her back gently. It felt nice to cuddle each other.

"You really liked it?" He asked, sounding like an eager puppy dog. Sarada couldn't tell him no different. She patted Boruto on the cheek, nodding her head and shrugging her shoulders before sliding her kimono back on. Boruto gazed at the Uchiha beauty getting dressed before him. He couldn't believe how amazing this night went. Sarada was the only thing he was going to be thinking about now. The two of them suddenly heard the front door open and a drunken married couple came stumbling in.

"Is that the Seventh and Lady Hinata!?" Sarada whispered, frantically.

"Boruto, Himawari, are you home?" " Naruto called out from the bottom of the stairs. "Hinata~ we can have sexy time, they kiddos are gone." He sang, picking her up bridal style to their bedroom.

"Gross…" Boruto whispered to himself, as he flipped the switch off so they wouldn't know the two of them were in his room. Sarada giggled, listening to them sounding like teenagers again. He sat next to her on the bed.

"Thanks for my gifts." Sarada kissed him on the cheek, you could feel the wind breezing through the open window. The two of them probably would've melted if it weren't for that breeze, considering how hot and heavy things got between the Uzumaki and Uchiha.

"Let me walk you home." Boruto chirped, tying his kimono together. Sarada shook her hand as if it were unnecessary.

"I'm a perfectly capable kunoichi." She insisted.

"I know, but I can't let my girlfriend go alone." He argued.

"So you're my boyfriend now?" Sarada crossed her arm, tilting her head.

"If you'll have me." Boruto whispers, tucking his baby blue orbs to the floor. Sarada reached for his hand, squeezing it to bring his gaze to hers.

"Mom and dad are going to be so happy." Sarada gushes with a growing grin as she tucked her loose hair behind her ear.

"They are…?" Boruto was skeptical and started to dread the talk he was going to get from his master later. "Sasuke is going to kill me if he found out what I gave you for your birthday." Boruto whimpered but Sarada just brought her lips to his, making him not have to think twice about how much he loved her.


End file.
